The main mission of this cutaneous ontology SPORE is to stimulate translational research. We will recruit investigators who are established in other fields and promising, uncomrnitted, young investigators to the arenas of cutaneous ontology, including melanoma, CTCL, SCC, and BCC. The Career Development Program within this SPORE will provide financial support and mentoring for this mission, while the overall SPORE will provide for a collegial and stimulating environment for those who are being initiated into research on cancers of the skin. The SPORE faculty members have a well documented, high quality training record in mentoring young faculty and postdoctoral fellows. The major focus of the Career Development Program will be on recently recruited assistant professors and young investigators who are in their senior years of training or who have just completed their postdoctoral training.